Énième sanglot d'un sorcier abandonné
by Done1is1done
Summary: Je suis ailleurs. Cet ailleurs où l'alcool m'entraîne chaque soir de ma triste existence. Cet endroit sans Ginny...


Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi prêter attention à toutes ces minutes ennuyeuses, interminables et pourtant incapables de me guérir ? Avec le temps l'angoisse empire.

Un détraqueur peut conquérir mon âme, un dragon peut me réduire en cendres, plus rien ne compte ce soir. Si seulement une baguette innocente pouvait effacer ma mémoire...

Non pas que je sois devenu insensé. Je suis encore capable d'aimer. Pourtant, un passant vous dirait que le fond de ma chope de bière au beurre reflète des yeux rongés par la solitude.  
J'ai honte de le dire mais l'alcool est devenu mon meilleur ami et je lui reproche souvent de me trahir. Ce bon vieux copain me fait croire qu'il soulagera mes soucis alors qu'au final il ne m'attire que des ennuis.

Le petit bar du chemin de Traverse est bondé, mais je suis seul, terriblement seul...Je suis sans elle...Elle m'a noyé comme vous noierait une sirène.

A ma gauche, un mec un peu penaud tente quelques sorts ridicules pour mettre dans sa poche une jolie rousse qu'il ne touchera jamais. A ma droite, quelques aurors retraités tuent le temps autour d'une partie d'échecs. Enfin, au fond, de nombreux adolescents goûtent prématurément au jeu d'adulte qu'est l'ivresse. Etablissement pas si fréquentable que ça, vous l'aurez comprit. Mais un homme sinistre dans un lieu sinistre, voilà qui est parfait.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort vieux... » m'accoste un sorcier dont les joues sont déjà marquées par la goute. Mais je suis ailleurs. Cet ailleurs où l'alcool m'entraine chaque soir de ma triste existence. Cet endroit vers lequel un joint ou un cacheton feraient aussi bien office de transport. Ce vide de l'esprit qui comble le gouffre de ma souffrance.

Si seulement elle était là...Dévastatrice, elle a jeté sur mon cœur un Avada Kedavra. Comme dans un rire, elle a fait sombrer mon empire.

Je pose une main tremblante sur le comptoir et donne une petite impulsion pour parvenir à me lever du tabouret. La vraie magie a quitté ma vie. Au sein de la foule je traverse la pièce sur mes jambes affaiblies. S'enfuir...s'enfuir à tout prix...cacher au public ces larmes contre lesquelles je perdrai toujours mon combat.

La porte s'ouvre laissant l'hiver se loger glaçant, dans mes poumons. Je m'écroule, une nouvelle fois je capitule... Mes genoux heurtent violemment le sol. Dans le bruit atténué de la chute, mon ventre et ma gorge serrés rendent les armes.

Mes sentiments pour elle ont de nouveau déclaré la guerre. Le passé glisse en sanglots sur mon visage, se mélangeant incognito aux gouttes de pluies qui ruissellent. Je tente de protéger mes joues du chagrin mais mes regrets inondent le bitume. Rapidement l'eau du caniveau traverse mes vêtements et me glace le sang. C'est ce même sang alcoolisé qui coule de mon nez cassé.

Je tente en vain de me redresser et découvre à contrecœur que le verre des lunettes est brisé. Mais ce soir, tout comme ces derniers mois avec elle, je suis incapable de recoller les morceaux. Au bout de la rue la silhouette de mon bourreau est encore là. Son souvenir me suit sans me laisser aucun répit.

Dans la douleur je me soulève, pour la revanche de mes rêves. Un lumos guide mes pas, mais mon cœur lui ne sait plus ou il va. Mon acharnement glisse sur les pavés et mon hurlement ne fait que l'appeler...Elle se retourne et me regarde exaspérée comme si mes sentiments l'ennuyaient. Puis elle reprend sa route, voulant réussir coute que coute.

Son succès me dégoute. Je regrette de n'avoir aucune armure face à ce que notre couple endure. On dit que les hommes sont plus durs mais regardez donc les ruptures.  
Une femme toujours se relèvera, et malgré la haine gardera son éclat. Tandis que moi triste ivrogne, de cette reine j'ai perdu la couronne.

Demain, après demain, le surlendemain encore un verre, oublier le temps d'un cul sec l'enfer. Pourquoi encore ? Voilà pourquoi... me prouver encore une fois que :

Quelque soit mon état, toujours le beau visage de Ginny me hantera...


End file.
